Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an imaging system using structured light for depth recovery. The disclosure further relates to an imaging method using an imaging system.
Description of Related Art
Imaging systems using structured light project a known pattern, e.g., dots, bars or grids on to a scene. Surfaces of objects in the scene distort the pattern. From the distortion the imaging system gets information about position, orientation and shape of the objects and may calculate depth information. Further, endoscope systems like industrial endoscopes for non-destructive inspection of hollows, e.g., combustion chambers, or medical endoscopes for diagnostic and minimally invasive surgery capture light from 3D scenes and project the captured light onto a 2D image sensor.
There is a need for imaging systems with enhanced imaging properties. The object of the present embodiments is achieved by the subject-matter of the independent claims. The dependent claims define further embodiments.